


DHksl;a

by sableyes



Series: You've got a message from him. [4]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, Nervousness, Other, Texting, mild swearing hence the rating, satan can't decide if it's improper to invite u to his room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22387255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sableyes/pseuds/sableyes
Summary: Satan starts a conversation with a typo when he's unprepared for the conversation. Nervous indecisiveness ensues.
Relationships: Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: You've got a message from him. [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593829
Comments: 18
Kudos: 610





	DHksl;a

Despite how dark and eerie Satan’s bedroom seems, he always makes sure that it’s warm. It’s important to be comfortable when reading after all, and he has no need to fuss over blankets and such when trying to cozy up for a long reading. As a matter of fact, he has no need to fuss over _anything_ when trying to read. A clear mind is best when trying to take in knowledge. Yes, a clear mind. No distractions…

Dammit. He can’t stop thinking about what the human is up to.

Better get it out of the way so he can go back to his book. He picks up his D.D.D. set aside on a pile of books by his favourite reading chair, thinking of a way to start the conversation while absentmindedly tapping the screen.

Usually, he has a stronger motive for messaging them…

Maybe he shouldn’t message them after all – oh shit. He looks down at the screen and sees that whether or not he wanted to, he seems to have sent something.

_“DHksl;a”_

Damn! While he was tapping the screen, maybe? This isn’t like him! How does he recover? Oh, Demon Lord. He gathers himself quickly and starts typing with more purpose now since the human hasn’t seen his message yet.

_“My apologies. I must have sent that while it was in my pocket. I’ll have to speak to someone about maybe looking for a way to delete messages before they’re seen…”_

The infamous checkmark appears beside his message before he sees them typing to respond.

_“No worries, Satan! It happens.”_

Who knew humans could be so forgiving? He sighs out of relief and looks back at the screen, still somewhat disappointed. He _was_ meaning to text them initially, so… might as well take advantage of this.

_“Actually, now that I have your attention. What are you doing right now?”_

The human seems to think before typing – that, or they just left their D.D.D. open while preoccupied and only just saw it.

_“I’m just doing some readings for class. Why?”_

Ah, of course. Always diligent. Well, if they weren’t, Lucifer certainly wouldn’t be happy… so it does make some sense. Still, he smiles at the thought of the human buried in an old Devildom textbook trying to make sense of the odd ways of this world in comparison to the human world they’ve strayed from. Then, he smiles even wider at the thought of Lucifer in distress at the human slacking off a little.

He types:  
  
_“Why not come take a break with me? I enjoyed our last stroll.”_

Besides, he really _does_ enjoy their company. Pissing Lucifer off is just the cherry on top of the cake.

_“Sure! Where should I meet you?”_

He ponders for a moment. He didn’t think this one through. How unlike him. He’s really enjoying his chair and the warmth of his room and wonders if the human would like it too… But he’s not like Asmo or Mammon. He wouldn’t just invite the human to his room when there’s so much else they could do – that might mislead them. At the same time, though, they’ve been here before, even just briefly, and well… He looks up at all his books. There’s plenty to do here. He can’t decide… would it be alright to have them come up here? Is it even a suitable environment for them? Where would they even sit… His… Oh, Demon Lord.

Would they sit _on his bed_?

_“Satan?”_

He looks down at his D.D.D. Fuck. Just make a decision. Come on. Uh…

_“Sorry. I was thinking. You could come here if you’d like.”_

… Well, he’s done it now, hasn’t he? There’s no taking that back… Shit. He continues typing.

_“Or we could go to the observatory. Or even outside the House. We don’t have to spend our time here. It’s completely up to you.”_

That wretched typing symbol comes up. Has he already made them uncomfortable?

_“Depends. Can I look at your books?”_

He stares point-blank at the message for a lingering moment.

Then smiles.

_“Yes, you can. I’ll be waiting here.”_

With that, he closes his D.D.D. and looks out at his room from his chair.

Wait. Shit. He sends one last text:

_“And I apologize for the mess in advance.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to touch on Satan's more innocent side. He's babey.


End file.
